


cliche

by Introverts_Diaries



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleaders, Fluff, I love my boy, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, No Angst, One Shot, Soft Lee Felix, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cheerleader lee felix, hyunjin makes an apperance, its just cute, just a fluffy oneshot uwu, soft, the other members aren't in this one sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introverts_Diaries/pseuds/Introverts_Diaries
Summary: whoever said cliches are dumb is an idiot. if you ask felix -the king of watching cute romcoms-  cliches are the single best thing to ever grace the earth. they're cute and harmless. but then again, that is coming from a popular cheerleader who cried watching moana.on the opposite end of the social hierarchy is changbin, who hates cliches. they're cheesy and unrealistic, and they set standards way too high for love. most think the two hate each other, rivaling for the top spot in the graduating class, but all this will change with a basketball game to go down in the history books.





	cliche

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! this is my first work for the stray kids fandom! i've been a stay since debut, but i've never actually written a fic before somehow. i hope you enjoy this fluffy oneshot uwu

felix absolutely adored romcoms. he loved watching two people fall in love and get the happy ending of their dreams. it made him hopeful that maybe he could have that. call him a hopeless romantic, but he just wanted someone to look at him the way the people in the movies do. he would never actually admit this out loud, but sometimes he thinks he's just unlovable.

changbin thinks cliches are stupid. they set standards way too high. maybe it's the pessimist in him talking, but he doesn't like when things get his hopes up, especially when he knew that they wouldn't turn out well.

changbin wasn't what you'd call "popular." he liked to keep to himself and focus on his studies. that combined with the fact that he had a very bad case of r.b.f, he ended up turning into kind of an outcast. since he spent so much time studying, he managed to get up to the top of his class, right next to the head cheerleader, lee felix.

the whole school noticed how often the two would glance at each other, how one would glare while the other was looking down, and vice-versa. everyone knew about their feud, and would do anything to find out where it came from, other than fighting for the top spot. everyone had a different idea of what happened. it was like the school's personal drama.

"so, felix. i saw that you got a 97 on the last quiz. want me to tutor you? i know you tend to struggle with this, it's okay, molecular biochemistry is not for everybody." changbin said, smirking at the eyeroll felix gave him.

"yeah, okay changbin. i'm assuming i'll be seeing you tonight? at the game? since you seem so incredibly interested in everything that i do,it's fair to assume that you'll be obsessing over me at the game?" felix snickered into his hand, his eyes in small crescents. 

the remark made changbin's face heat up and he quickly turned away before felix could notice and use it to mock him even m ore than he already had.

"y-you wish. i bet you'd like it if i was drooling all over you. you'd love it if i endlessly droned on about the light flecks of brown in your eyes, or how your freckles make your face look like the night sky; full of constellations, or how your eyes turn into little half-moons whenever you smile, and how when you smile it light up a room. i bet you'd like that." 

all eyes were on the pair as changbin finished his outburst, the room deadly silent.

"not that you would ever say anything like that, eh seo? just like how i'd would never talk about how your jawline is so sharp it could quite literally cut glass, or how you always give a tiny little smirk before you rap, or how you're fiercely loyal to those you care about. i would never say anything like that." felix smirked, turning on his heels and waltzing out of the room full of his stunned classmates.

the very second felix's shoes crossed the threshold of the room, all hell broke loose.

"what was that?"

"they really must hate each other! to insult someone else like that? i could never imagine doing something so rude!"

"did you see the glares they each sent? that was pure hatred if i've ever seen it."

changbin was still stunned into silence. 

did the lee felix just compliment him? did he really just let himself go on a rant about how much he loves felix's smile? and why did he do it in front of his classmates?

changbin was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even realize the end-of-the-day bell had rung already, so he shoved all his things into his bag and ran out the doors of the school.

felix was a mess. he was doing what he always did when changbin did something that made his head spin and when he needed to calm himself down; watch sixteen candles. he loved that movie, and it always put his mind at ease. something about molly ringwald always made him feel light and easy, but today it just didn't seem to be working.

he was such an idiot! letting himself rant all his innermost thoughts in front of almost everyone he knew? what was he thinking? but to put it truthfully, he wasn't thinking at all. he just let himself rant about all the little things he had taken the time to notice about changbin. 

god, changbin. the things changbin does to felix's poor heart. maybe it was the fact that changbin was the only one at the school who didn't practically worship the ground felix walked on. call him a walking cliche, but felix loved that he had to fight for changbin's attention. he liked the challenge changbin provides. but felix didn't only like changbin for his "bad boy" image. felix loved his dedication to his music and his studies. felix adored the fact that changbin was so openly himself in a place full of people who are too scared to do that. felix loved changbin for everything that he was, good and bad. felix was hopelessly in love with one seo changbin. he fell hard and fast, and maybe felix had just been watching too many love stories, but he knew that he would never fall out of love with that man.

right before the game, felix was freaking out. he was talking to the other cheerleader and running the stretch when he had noticed a dark figure huddled on the top row of the bleachers, the dark blob wrapped in an edgy sweatshirt, with thick white headphones adorning his head, bobbing along slowly and mouth moving to rap alongside whatever track was playing in his headphones. felix looked up at the face that he was so in loved with, and got so distracted he hadn't even realized that the game would be starting in a few minutes. he scrambled to compose himself, and took his place at his starting position for the game.

at halftime, he could feel the intense gaze of a certain man linger on him for much longer than most would deem appropriate. felix shuddered a bit, legs shaking as he walked to his place for the halftime dance. 

"felix? are you okay?" one of his teammates, hyunjin, asked, looking concerned for his leader, who was normally so calm and composed at football games.

"yeah, hyunjin. i'm okay, just a bit nervous. thanks for asking, though." felix reassured.

"is it because changbin is here? i'm sure someone can get him out-"

"no, hyunjin, its not that. i am okay, i promise. if you want to help me be less worried, you can get into your spot." felix smiled and turned around right as the familiar beat blasted throughout the field.

changbin could safely say that he would never miss another sports event as long as he knew felix was performing. the boy was mesmerizing when he was in his element. you can tell he doesn't need to try hard at all to look flawless. his body moves freely, and he looks at peace, like he was finally doing what he was born to do. changbin was enthralled with the way that he danced. changbin couldn't take his eyes off of felix normally, but it was something completely different when the boy danced. it was like he was literally calling for your attention without him ever speaking. changbin was even more in love with felix than when he walked onto the run-down football field, which says something.

felix basked in the adrenaline rush that performing gave him. he lived for the high that came knowing that you just gave something your all. it was even more rewarding when you know you did good and the the love of your life had his eyes trained on you the whole time. 

felix knows he did amazing when the audience stood up in their chairs, clapping furiously. he know he couldn't have ever topped that performance when a short man covered in all black ran towards him, faster than felix has ever seen him run before.

before felix had time to react, he felt a little ball barrel into him, and a soft pair of lips on his cheek. the action set his cheeks aflame. he could see that changbin was blushing just as much, maybe even more than he was. changbin was about to pull away when felix dived in and captured the smaller boy's lips with his own.

the kiss was soft and sweet, silently expressing all the love and affection they felt towards each other. changbin couldn't get enough of felix's taste. felix tasted like he acted; sweet and uplifting. he tastes getting a break after a long day at the recording studio, or getting into bed when he was absolutely exhausted. felix tasted like home, and changbin couldn't bring himself to leave.

if you ask felix, changbin tastes like how felix feels after he watches all of his romcoms. changbin tasted like the embodiment of love and joy. kissing changbin grounded felix from the world he's created inside his head and brought him back into the present. he loved that changbin balanced him out, but also made him feel so incredible, even when he was making fun of felix's romcoms. changbin was better than all his movies anyway.

the couple paid little mind to the mess of screams and cheers coming from the bleachers. they rested their foreheads together and smiled. changbin brought one of his hands up to cup felix's cheek, felix nuzzling into it.

"i love you more than words can ever describe, seo changbin."

"i love you even more than that, lee felix."

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted on wattpad


End file.
